


Electrocardiography

by Liana_DS



Series: Liana Waktu Masih Alay [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Medical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: "Aku tidak menemukan apa pun selain sinus takikardi."- repost, 2015
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)
Series: Liana Waktu Masih Alay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165367





	Electrocardiography

Taeyeon diperintahkan dokter supervisornya untuk memasang 10 _lead_ elektrokardiograf hari ini. Tidak seperti pasien yang butuh pemeriksaan ini pada umumnya, pasien Taeyeon masih berusia 10 tahun, 12 tahun lebih muda darinya. Pasien ini baru kemarin dirawat inap dan sedang tidak didampingi orang tuanya.

_Kira-kira dia sakit apa, ya?_

Ah, itu bisa dipikir nanti. Sekarang, Taeyeon harus fokus dan mengikuti prosedur pemeriksaan dengan benar supaya nilainya di stase jantung tidak jatuh.

_Oke, pertama, aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu dan menjelaskan prosedur pemeriksaan._

“Selamat pagi, Adik,” sapa Taeyeon, senyum ramahnya terkembang, “Aku Kim Taeyeon yang hari ini bertugas. Sebelum kita melakukan pemeriksaan, kita cek identitas dulu, ya? Apa benar namamu...”

Taeyeon membalik kertas pada _clipboard_ nya.

“...Byun Baekhyun?”

Bocah lelaki di atas ranjang mengangguk semangat. Pipinya memerah. Pandangannya tak sedikitpun lepas dari sosok mungil Taeyeon. “Panggil saja aku Baekhyun!”

Pasien ini kelihatannya sangat sehat, berlawanan dengan kebanyakan orang sakit yang cenderung tidak peduli. Ketika Taeyeon menjelaskan tujuan dan prosedur pemeriksaan, dia mendengarkan dengan seksama seolah sedang berada di sekolah. Dia bahkan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kekanakan semacam ‘aku tidak akan tersetrum, _‘kan_?’ dan ‘apa alat yang akan dipasang padaku seperti stetoskop?’. Taeyeon yang terbiasa menghadapi anak-anak menjawabnya dengan sabar, sedikit geli karena bocah ini banyak bertanya. Yang mengejutkan, ketika Taeyeon meminta Baekhyun membuka pakaian, tanpa malu-malu Baekhyun melakukannya. Ia membuka kemejanya dengan santai _dan melepaskannya_ , padahal Taeyeon hanya butuh regio toraks—dada—terekspos, jadi si pasien cukup melepas kancing saja.

“Aku siap diperiksa!!!” ucap Baekhyun lantang setelah berbaring.

Taeyeon tertawa kecil. “Baiklah, aku mohon izin menempelkan elektrodanya, ya.”

Elektroda terpasang dan mesin mulai mencetak rekam jantung Baekhyun. Taeyeon mengamati hasil pembacaan aktivitas listrik pada kertas milimeter—dan mengernyit.

_Apa ini? Kok sepertinya normal, ya?_

“Sampaikan interpretasi _heart rate_ hingga sumbu listrik jantungnya, lalu simpulkan, Kim Taeyeon.”

“Baik,” Taeyeon berpaling sejenak pada pasiennya, “Silakan mengenakan pakaian kembali, aku akan membaca rekam jantungmu dulu.”

Buru-buru Baekhyun berpakaian dan berbaring lagi. Keceriaannya berganti kecemasan. “Apa jantungku sakit, _Noona_ Dokter?”

“Tidak perlu khawatir, sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja, kok,” jawab Taeyeon menenangkan, “Selamat beristirahat kembali.”

Dari pengamatannya, Taeyeon menyimpulkan bahwa si pasien hanya mengalami sinus takikardi yang tidak mengancam jiwa. Sinus takikardi adalah bahasa keren untuk denyut jantung bertambah cepat tanpa perubahan irama. Dokter supervisor mengangguk dan Taeyeon merasa lega; bacaannya tepat!

Sang dokter melanjutkan pemeriksaan sendiri, menanyakan beberapa hal pada Baekhyun, anamnesis biasa. Baekhyun tampak sedikit muram saat Taeyeon menjauh darinya.

“Apa _Noona_ Dokter akan datang lagi besok?” tanya Baekhyun sedih saat Taeyeon dan supervisornya hendak keluar ruangan. Taeyeon menggeleng. “Mungkin tidak, tetapi kalau beruntung, kita bisa bertemu lagi?”

“Asyik! Dokter Jang, ajak _Noona_ Dokter untuk mengunjungiku lagi, ya...” pinta Baekhyun, yang membuat supervisor Taeyeon terkekeh. Taeyeon kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan mengucapkan ‘sampai jumpa’, memberi harapan pada si pasien cilik untuk bertemu lagi esok harinya.

***

“Dia terserang demam rematik tahun lalu dan dibawa ke rumah sakit pada _stage_ yang sudah agak terlambat. Katup mitralnya mengalami kombinasi stenosis dan regurgitasi, tetapi belum ada pembesaran atrium saat itu. Dia sudah sembuh, tetapi katupnya masih rusak. Orang tuanya tidak bersedia untuk dilakukan operasi penggantian katup—tetapi akhirnya mereka mau setelah Baekhyun pingsan kemarin setelah pelajaran olahraga. Nah, aku memintamu melakukan pemeriksaan elektrokardiogram ulangan supaya kau dapat mengetahui adanya pembesaran atrium atau tidak.”

Bibir Taeyeon membulat tanpa sadar.

Katup mitral adalah katup yang memisahkan atrium—‘serambi’—kiri dan ventrikel—‘bilik’—kiri. Infeksi, salah satunya yang disebut demam rematik, bisa menyebabkan katup ini menebal—stenosis—atau bocor—regurgitasi, sehingga darah bisa tertahan di ‘serambi’ dan menyebabkan ‘serambi’ membesar. Tanda-tanda pembesaran dapat dibaca melalui elektrokardiogram, meskipun bukan itu detektor pastinya.

“Tapi syukurlah, dari elektrokardiogram sepertinya normal.”

“Ya, dan seandainya bukan kau yang memeriksanya,” Sang supervisor menahan senyum, “sinus takikardi itu juga tidak akan muncul.”

Eh? Taeyeon tercenung.

“Anak lelaki senang diperiksa dokter yang masih muda dan cantik,” lanjut sang dokter senior, “jadi sepertinya, kau harus ikut aku besok untuk menyenangkan pasienku.”

Oh.

Jadi denyut jantung yang lebih cepat itu disebabkan oleh...

***

 _“Dokter Jang, ajak_ Noona _Dokter untuk mengunjungiku lagi, ya...”_

***

Pipi pualam Taeyeon bersemu malu. Ia menutup wajah dengan _clipboard,_ menimbulkan gelak supervisornya sekali lagi.

_Apa Byun Baekhyun menyukaiku?! Seorang pasien menyukaiku?! Astaga!_

_Tapi dia itu..._

***

_“Aku siap diperiksa!”_

***

_...manis juga..._

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
